


UnderMore

by YugoTokusatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugoTokusatsu/pseuds/YugoTokusatsu
Summary: Icon is a robot made by Dr. Alphys to work for the Royal Guard is constantly haunted by nightmares of things that have never happend...or so he thinks, he goes out for a walk were he finds sans and decides to tell him about his nightmares...





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1

"No!" _Scream Icon!_

"*pant* *pant* ...*sigh* it was just another nightmare"

"*Sigh*"

"Same nightmare as last time, it's the third time this week..." _he said._

"Welp, I'm going on a walk!" _he declared._

_After making is way past is pet temmie he went on a walk through the park close to his house, he liked walking around at night, the lack of people gave a comforting silence, it was always a great way to clear is mind..._

  
_He found a nice bench in the park under a street light that had a lot of pretty fireflies flying around, he stood there for a while purely focus on his thoughts, until he hears a voice calling him..._

"whatcha ya doin here at this hour Icon?"

_Icon look to his left to find Sans the Skeleton walking in his direction with that same big goofy smile he allways as..._

 

"Ho, hi sans, I was just gathering my toughts" _said Icon._

"why here, shouldn't you be getting some rest?" _Sans said to him._

"tommorow make a year since monsters got freed from the underground, and we are gonna be trowing a party at grillby's" _he continued._

"I know, but I needed to get some fresh air and to clear my mind" _Icon respounded._

"clear your mind of what?" _Sans asked_.

"Of some nightmares I've been having..." _he replied._

"nightmares...wanna talk about it?" _Sans offered._

"Do you actually care enough to listen to it without falling asleep?" _Icon said, followed by a chuckle._

"hey now, i'm not THAT lazy!" _Sans said, sending a chuckle back at him._

"when my friends are being bothered by something i can listen!" _He continued_.

"Alright, but it's a bit long so you better take a seat" _Icon said, giving the empty space on the bench a pat._

_Sans did as he instructed and took a seat next to him..._

_As Sans took a seat making himself confortable, Icon started telling him the tale of his nightmares..._

"So, the funny thing is that all of these nightmares don't start has nightmares" _He said._

"They start as memories of things that I remember happening" _He added._

_"Most of the times the memories start shortly before I got my robot body, I was still a ghost back then, me and Napstablook were talking about musical projects we were working on and about maybe working together on a mix tape."_

_"When I got a text from Dr. Alphys"_

"GuitarString32:Hey Napsta, zorry about this but Alphys wantz to talking to me, talk to you later!

Napstablook22:ho........ok, sorry for bothering you....

Napstablook22 is offline!"

"Alphys is online!"

"GuitarString32: Zup alphys?"

"Alphys: Hello Icon, I was just calling you to tell you that your robot body is final finished!"

"GuitarString32: WHAT!?"

"Alphys: Yep, just drop by the lab when you have the time and-"

"Alphys: Ho, hold on Icon, I got someone at my door,brb!"

"Alphys is offline!"

"GuitarString32 is offline!"

 Alphys made her way to the door of her lab and opened it...

"Hello Alphys" _I said._

"Icon! how did you get here so quickly!?" _Alphys asked sounding shocked._

"I flew!" _I replied, and after said reply I was met with a solid 10 seconds of solid silence..._

"Anyways...your robotic body is over in this room, follow me!" _Alphys said trying to brake the akward silence._

 "Sweet! I've been waiting exitingly to the body to be ready I can't wait, I bet it's gonna be awes-"

_"I was then grabbed from behind by someone!"_

"Blooky! I missed you so much, did you come to visit me!?"  _screamed a robotic voice behind me._

_"I faded through the robotic arms grabbing me"._

"Who?" _I said._

"Ho, sorry dear, I tought you were someone else..." _said the robot._

"Wait a second, are you Mettaton!?" _I asked._

"Ha, so you've hear of me, not suprising considering I'm the biggest star in the underground..." _Mettaton said._

"Cool! I'm the biggest fan! I watch your show everyday!" _I said exitingly._

"A dedicaded fan, do you happend to have a peice of paper for me to give you my autograph?"  _Mettaton said holding a pen._

_"But before I could say anything to mettaton I hear Alphys calling me..."_

"Aww, the autograph is gonna have to wait, I need to get my robot body on!" _I said, leaving before mettaton could say anything else._

_"I went inside the robotic body and then Alphys turned it on..."_

"Alright, the body is on, can you seem me?" _Alphys asked me._

"More or less, I see alot of data and text boxes right in from of my eyes" _I said feeling confused._

"Oh, you vision is in Dectective Mode, this vision mode is use to get data on possibly anything you need..." _She explained._

"Ok now try and sit up slowly" _She commanded._

_"I did as she commanded, and as I sitted up I finally got a better look and my lower body and arms..."_

"Wow! I have hands!" _I said._

"T-That's not all you have, go talk a look in the mirror over there." _She said._

_I tried walking my way to the mirror in the Wall, but my legs felt like they were noodles..._

"Woah" I _said while i was trying to regain balance on my wobbly legs_.

"A-A-Are you allright?" _She asked, with her voice exprensing more concern then she should..._

"I'm fine, I guess a life time of floating around makes walking with legs a bit dificult!" _I replied laughing it off._

"Wow,this looks awesome,you moddled this after one of the animes I recommended to you didn't you?" _I said_

"That's right, I moddled this body after one of the robots from "Super Robot Space Fighters X"" _She said with sparkles in her eyes._

"Well thanks alot Alphys,I knew i could count on you!" _I said._

" _Not long after that I started to train under the teachings on Undyne and became friends with your brother Papyrus, become friends with papyrus wasn't very hard..."_

_"But it took a while to gain Undyne's respect..."_

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!" _Said Papyrus when he chopped a tomato with is hand, getting tomato sauce everywere._

"Yeah! Yeah! Well done Papyrus!" _Said Undyne._

"Icon! Your up!" _She said pointing at me._

"Umm...alright" _I said_

"(Alright time to see what these babies can do!)" _I tought to my self._

SPLASH!!!

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

NNNNNNYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_"that's good and all but that doesn't explain the nightmares you've been having..." Said Sans interupting Icon's story._

_"Don't worry, I was getting to that"  He responded._

_Chapter 1 : The End_


	2. Chapter 2

The dream continues with me standing in front of the computer talking to alphys...  
  
GuitarString32: Hello Alphys, you wanted to talk to me right?  
GuitarString32:What'z up?  
Alphys: I was just checking the cameras in snowdin and I found this!  
  
She showed me the footage of the camera at the end of snowdin, next to the door to the ruins, there was a human leaving the door...

GuitarString32: Iz that a human!?  
Alphys: Y-Yes it is!  
Alphys: The humans should be in snowdin by now!  
GuitarString32:Great! I'm heading there, Sans and Papyrus might need my help!  
Alphys: G-Good Luck! ^.^

  
  
And with that I headed to Snowdin as fast as I could, but even then it took a while, I'm not sure how long the trip there took but it did take a while...

When I reach there I found something pretty strange, there wasn't anyone in the streets of snowdin, not a single person.  
  
I landed in the ground, in between the Library and Grillby's.

 

"Hello! Anybody here!" I shouted.

 

 

"i am"I heard a voice behind me say.

 

I turned around to find you Sans...

"Sans! So good to see you, I was talking to Alphys on the computer when she showed me footage of the camera next to the door of the ruins showing a human leaving the ruins, so I came to help you and Papyrus capture them!" I explained.

  

 

"glad to hear you care, but that won't be necessary"Sans said.

 

"What why?" I said.

 

"Where is everyone? Where's the human? Where's Papyrus?" I asked.

  

 

 

"to answer your questions in order, everyone on snowdin was evacuated because of the human, as for the human, they should be somewhere around hotland by now..."he answered.

  

"as for papyrus...welp...he was...he was turned to dust by the human"he continued.

 

"What!" I said in shock!  
  
Before I could ask anything else, I heard my phone ring on my pocket, I saw it was from Alphys, there were also a few calls that weren't answered, I probably couldn't hear it while I was flying.

 

"I have to take this" I told Sans.

 

"Go ahead, I have plenty of time to kill"Sans answered shrugging.

  
  
With is permission I answered alphys...

  

"Icon! Thank god you answered" Alphys said panicking.

 

"Alphys!? What's wrong!?" I answered.

 

"I just tried to warn you about something but you wouldn't answer the phone, I thought you were gone!" She said still panicking.

 

 

"Well I'm here, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked

 

"I need you to come back to the lab, the human as been killing a lot of monsters, I got as many as I could into my protection chamber, there's still plenty of room for you and a lot of other monsters" She said regaining her calm.

 

"Here's the last thing my cameras picked up" She said sending me a video.

  
In the video I saw Papyrus trying to stop the human from killing anymore monsters, but the human killed him in one shot.

 

 

"Papyrus..." I said trying to absorb everything I just saw.

 

"Alphys, where is the human right now?" I asked.

 

"The human should be making their way to the MTT Resort, but don't chase them, come to the protection chamber!" She ordered me.

 

"Sans, I'm going after the human, are you comin..." But before I could complete that sentence I looked behind only to find that Sans was gone.  
  
I dropped my phone and took flight, making my way to the MTT resort.

  
  
When I reached the MTT Resort, I found it completely empty, much like Snowdin, I ran into the MTT Resort and into The Core, on my way from the Resort into the core I noticed that the halls of the Resort were incredibly dusty, it almost seemed like mist...

  
In the entrance of the core I saw Knight Knight, who was sitting in the corner with his back against the wall, he seems to have a bunch of gunshot all over his body.

 

 

"Knight Knight! Are you ok!?" I asked concerned.

"I just got into a fight with the human, let's just say it could have gone better" He said coffin a bit.

"Were is the human?" I asked.

 

"They took the long way to the end of the core, Mettaton is waiting there to face the human." He answered.

"If you want to fight the human you might want to take that elevator, that way you should be able to reach Mettaton before the human does..." He said point to the elevator in the center of the room.

 

 

"What about you?" I asked concerned about Knight Knight's health, looking over his wounds and bullet holes.

 

"Don't worry about me, now I can take a break about all this royal guard work, and take a well-deserved nap, hehehehe" He said chuckling before he passed out.

  
  
I was gonna shake his shoulder but before I could his body fell into a pile of dust, that was then blown away by the wind.

  
  
I mourned his death for a bit but realize there was no time to lose so I went into the elevator and reach the door were mettaton supposedly was...  
  
Before I could get in I heard a sound coming from the bridge, that sounded and even thought the bridge was illuminated by the light of the core it still took a moment to see who it was, and it was the human...

  


 

"I can understand why you did this" I told them.

 

"You probably wanna go home, and I can respect that, however you didn't just kill for the sake survival, but you went out of your way to kill every monster you saw, you made the choice to kill everyone, and as consequences of your choice I cannot allow you to leave, I fear for every monster or humans that cross your path!" I told the human, but I received no answer outsider of them taking a step forward...

 

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but after murdering several civilians and royal guards, I cannot let your crimes go unpunished" I told the human, getting into combat mode, and the only thing I got as the human taking another step forward.

 

 

"Let's do this!" I screamed.

 

 

The human was surprisingly fast I fired energy blasts at them like a machine gun trying my best to keep up the pressure and not give them a moment to breath.

 

But it didn't seem to be doing much good, the human was dodging my attacks like they could see it ahead of time, or like they already went through this, and the unfazed expression on their face made it seem like they were doin the easiest thing in the world!

 

Not only that but the human was armed with a pistol and they were surprisingly accurate, I was having trouble dodging them, here I was trying not to give the human a moment to think and him the one who was having a difficult time!

 

I was however able to get close enough to the human to attack them!

 

I was able to machine gun punch them enough times to bruise they're face, and then I took a step back.

 

I activated detective mode and I was shocked to find I barely did 5 points of damage, which isn't a lot.

 

While I was in shock the human shot me with several allover my body, and in almost no time I was almost dying.

"Your strong, I'll give you that much, however if I'm going to die, the least I can do is make sure you don't get my Exp!" And as I said that I jumped out of the bridge falling into the light of the core!

  
The battle damage started getting to me and I passed out, I don't remember seeing much, I do however remember faintly seeing a glowing blue eye... 

  

 

 

When I came to I saw that I was sitting on the ground at the entrance of the Core next to the elevator, I got back on my feet and made my way back to the top of the core, and entered the room were Mettaton was, and to my horror I found Mettaton's body, who looked like it was blown to pieces!

"No! I couldn't save Papyrus! I couldn't save Undyne and I couldn't save Mettaton!" And as I said that I felt a powerful energy welling up inside of me! 

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and a burst of energy emanated out of my body, and I felt my body change, I was confused but then a head visor formed in front of my head and I saw a recorded message from Alphys!

 

"Icon, If your're seeing this message the that mean that your mind as gone to a critical state, If your wondering why your body is changing, this is something I made so that when you get on a critical state this mode will be activated making you much stronger" She said.

 

"And don't worry you'll get the hang of your new body and new gadget in no time, now good luck Icon, and don't get yourself killed!" She said as the message ended!

 

 With that I made why way up to the throne room hoping that the human didn't reach Asgore yet, and to my luck, they didn't.

 

"Hey!" I called the human and when they turned to me I saw they had now a knife instead of a pistol and they also had a heart locket around their chest.

 

 

 

"There's a nice place outside that I know to fight, follow me." I said pointing outsider.

To my surprise the human nodded and followed me without trying to attack me behind my back...

With that, without saying anything else we started fighting!

  
Suddenly my chest piece opened and tiny flying robot stated spraying bullet allover the place, and lasers leaving places allover the place!

Even then the human was able to dodge them, I was able to get a few shot in but it didn't do much, it also didn't help that the human was stronger now then they were before!

 

They were able to get close enough to me to slash me, I was fast enough to avoid death but not enough to get out undamaged, The human was able to slash my face and cut my head visor and my eye!

The slash to the face was able to distract me long enough for the human dash in my direction!

I fell to the ground, I couldn't get up no matter how much I tried but it didn't do much, you know Sans they say that the when your close to death that your entire life flashes before your eyes, I can safely say that's not true, the only thing I saw were my friends, thankfully thanks to those visions I knew that I couldn't give up, I had already lost Papyrus and Undyne, I knew I couldn't allow another monster to die as long as I could still draw breath!

And in that moment I gained the energy to get up and continue to fight!

I dash in the human's direction and punch them in the gut with enough strength to send them flying upwards and the human drop the knife they were holding in the process, despite that I was able to fly up to the human fast enough to grab they're leg and throw them back into the ground and with a hard slam the human fell to the ground with enough strength to leave a human shaped hole on the ground!

It was incredible, for a moment it felt like we were on equal footing I was able to make some significant damage to the human, despite this I could feel my body getting weaker, despite the energy I was gaining I could tell it was taking a lot out of me and my body, but at the moment I didn't care, the only thing in my mind was to kill the human!

But suddenly the human jumped out of the hole and was able to get close enough to me to punch me in the face and then kick me in the chest!

While I was trying to get up the human was able to get they're knife back, then they dashed back in my direction and slash me again, cutting my arm off!

In that moment I moved away from the human and got a moment to think, It then became apparent that I wasn't gonna win this fight, I became strong enough to match the human thanks to the strength I gain, but I noticed it was taking a lot out of me, at this rate I wasn't gonna last long enough to kill the human, so I was not only on a fight against the human, I was on a fight against time!

So I decided to try and destroy the human with one attack, it was the only way I could kill the human before the human and time got the best of me!

I placed all my strength in one attack firing a blast of energy from my palm, strangely enough while the human was fast enough to dodge the blast, they just stood there and took it with arms wide open!

In that moment a massive explosion happened and I felt the lack of energy taking starting to take effect my body, I didn't even have enough energy to put down my arm, and I couldn't feel my lower body...

When the smoke faded away I was able to see that the human was severely damage but not dead, I failed, now the human was gonna kill me, or at least that's what I thought...

"Wait! Where are you going!? Comeback and finish me off!"I shouted, but the human just continued to walk away, I then understood that with me not being able to move, there was nothing standing between the human and Asgore...

  
I stayed there for about 10 minutes and the strange thing was that it looked like the world was disappearing under my feet...

 

"Asgore is dead, the only thing left alive is you!" I head a voice say, I looked up to find the human looking at me, but the strange thing was that they seemed different...

 

"Then just go head and kill me, nothing else matters anymore..." I said, at that moment I just lost all hope, I just didn't care anymore, I failed all the monsters that were still alive and I failed Asgore...

 

"With pleasure!" The human said, and with that they took one final slash at me!

  
  
And that's when I wake up, I don't know why I've been having these dreams but it's starting to bother me a lot...

  
  
But I guess it doesn't really matter, thanks a lot for listening to me Sans, getting this out of my chest felt really good, I guess it's just a dream...nothing else, but I might need to see a therapist about this someday, but right now it's one hour before the sun rises, I should probably go back home, Bob will get worried if I'm not there to feed them when he wakes up, see you at the party later this afternoon sans!  
  
Bye!

  
...  
  
"Yeah... it was all just a dream...nothing else...  
  
THE END


End file.
